Volverte a ver
by AnitaCriss
Summary: Es Halloween, y Kurt junto con Rachel van a pedir dulces tal como lo hacen la mayoría de los niños de once años. Pero en esa noche obtendrán más que solo dulces, en esa noche se encontrarán con dos niños llamados Blaine y Finn, dos niños que cambiarán sus vidas. Klaine & Finchel.


Volverte a ver

Era Halloween, y a mí este día no me gustaba para nada, ya que me daban miedo los disfraces que algunos niños usaban. De hecho yo no tenía planeado ir a pedir dulces, solo lo hice para acompañar a mi amigo Kurt.

A Kurt lo molestaban mucho en la escuela por su forma de ser, y yo odiaba que le dijeran cosas feas, pero no tenía la fuerza ni tampoco el valor para enfrentarme a alguno de ellos, por miedo. Y ahora también tenía miedo de que lo molestaran por el disfraz que había escogido, por mí que lo usara, porque se veía tierno, pero otros niños podrían molestarlo y arruinarían este día.

- Solo digo que si usas eso te podrían molestar – dije como por quinta vez.

- Si lo sé, Rachel. Pero ya es hora de salir y no tengo otro disfraz – dijo un poco apenado – Y yo tampoco quiero que me molesten, pero no se me ocurre nada para usar que me haga "irreconocible".

Y fue así como una ampolleta se prendió dentro de mi cabeza, dándome una fantástica idea. Tomé un pequeño frasco de pintura para la cara, un antifaz, los dos de color negro. Empecé a pintar la zona que se encuentra alrededor de los ojos de la cara de Kurt, sin siquiera preguntarle, pero lo hice lo más cuidadosamente posible. Cuando terminé, le puse el antifaz negro y observé mi trabajo terminado con satisfacción.

- ¡Listo! Ahora solo tienes que ponerte ropa negra – dije feliz.

- ¿Qué me hiciste, Rachel? – me dijo el pequeño castaño.

- Te convertí en "el chico misterioso" – le respondí tratando de hacer que mi voz sonara grave.

- Bueno, está bien. Pero saldré así solo si uso mi broche favorito – dijo mientras caminaba en dirección a su escritorio en busca de algo.

- ¡Pero Kurt, así te reconocerán! ¡Ya no serías el "chico misterioso"!

- Me rehuso a salir a la calle sin mi broche de hipopótamo - dijo con los brazos cruzados y un pequeño puchero.

Me quedé mirándolo y estuve cerca de decirle que no saldríamos a la calle, pero no pude. Quería verlo feliz, y quedándonos en la casa mientras los demás niños se divertían no haría que Kurt se sintiera alegre.

- Okey – dije finalmente – Pero tendrás que estar conmigo toda la noche. Me disfracé de princesa y sería raro ver a una princesa sin su príncipe azul, así que tú serás mi príncipe esta noche, aunque estés de negro.

- ¿Cómo podría negarme? – dijo con una adorable sonrisa.

- Aww, por eso te quiero, Kurt. ¡Eres el mejor!

Kurt se puso la ropa negra que le dije, se acomodó su broche de hipopótamo, se colocó el antifaz y arregló su cabello que se había desordenado ligeramente. Se veía súper lindo, muy lindo para un niño de recién once años. El negro alrededor de sus ojos hacía resaltar el color azul que tenían estos, estaba segura que atraería miradas de algunas niñas, pero lástima para ellas, porque Kurt está interesado en los niños.

Sí, Kurt al parecer es gay, él nunca lo ha dicho, pero yo estoy segura de que lo es. Soy bastante inteligente para tener once años, he visto cómo Kurt mira a los niños, lo hace de la misma forma en que yo lo hago; y tampoco se ha visto interesado en una niña. Lo más cercano a un comentario sobre alguna chica, que pudiera hacerla sentir halagada, es sobre los zapatos que usa o la ropa que viste. Tal vez son solo suposiciones, y probablemente solo serán eso, pero confío en mis instintos.

Y solo para aclararlo, yo no lo juzgo, para nada, de hecho lo apoyo. Mis papás son gays, y yo los quiero mucho. Siempre he querido la felicidad de Kurt, mucho más en estos momentos, y si un niño se la da, yo sería la persona más feliz del mundo.

No digo que Kurt no sea feliz, de hecho, ahora está de lo más alegre pidiendo dulces, pero luego de la muerte de su madre, hacer unos tres años, Kurt no ha vuelto a ser el mismo.

Nosotros nos conocemos desde que éramos unos bebés, la mamá de Kurt era amiga de mis papás, y cuando ella murió, yo con Kurt nos unimos mucho más.

- ¡Dulce o travesura! – gritó por centésima vez.

- Kurt, ¿no crees que ya tienes demasiados dulces? Ya son suficientes – dije cansada.

- Lo sé, estoy pidiendo más por ti, tienes muy pocos.

- ¡Tengo la misma cantidad que tú!

- Eso no es verdad. Yo tengo más o menos unos 200, y tú tienes unos… - se quedó pensando un rato – ¡199!

- ¡Kurt! Ya vamos.

- Está bien – dijo resignado.

Nos dimos media vuelta para irnos de esa casa que ni siquiera nos abrió la puerta. A los pocos pasos Kurt chocó con otro niño, logrando que los dos cayeran al piso.

- ¡Kurt, ten cuidado! Eso te pasa por estar mirando al suelo en vez de… - me callé repentinamente al ver al niño que estaba en el suelo junto con Kurt.

Ese niño estaba disfrazado exactamente igual que Kurt, solo que en vez de llevar puesto un broche, tenía puesto un corbatín de color morado. Los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos por un buen rato, no quería interrumpir ese momento, de verdad no quería, pero fue otra persona la que hizo interrumpir _mis_ pensamientos.

- Emm… hola – me dijo un niño mucho más alto que yo, demasiado más alto, pero no por eso menos lindo.

Estaba disfrazado de una especie de príncipe convertido en zombie, aunque era un príncipe a pesar de todo… y yo era una princesa.

- H-hola – dije muy nerviosa – mi nombre es Rachel Berry, y soy una princesa.

- Mucho gusto Rachel, mi nombre es Finn, y pretendía ser un príncipe zombie, pero no sé maquillar muy bien – dijo con una mueca.

- Claramente no maquillas tan bien como yo, pero no te quedó tan mal, tal vez si solo le pusiera un poco más de sangre por ahí y… - me detuve a mi misma nuevamente, miré para abajo y me encontré con la misma escena de antes – Emm… Kurt, creo que ese niño se debe sentir observado.

Kurt se sonrojó y desvió la mirada de los ojos de ese niño a los míos, ¿acaso se quedaron mirando todo este tiempo? Wow… eso es extraño. El otro niño se paró con dificultad por la caída y ayudó también a Kurt.

- Mi nombre es Blaine – dijo al mismo tiempo en que le enseñaba una mano a mi amigo.

- Kurt – dijo estrechando su mano para tomar la de ese niño.

- Mucho gusto en conocerte, Kurt, y también a… - dijo Blaine mientras me miraba.

- Rachel – le dije.

- Claro, Rachel, mucho gusto igual.

Además de tener unos hermosos ojos color miel, ese niño era muy caballero. Y Finn no se quedaba atrás, se presentó a sí mismo para Kurt con una hermosa sonrisa. Una de las sonrisas más hermosas que he presenciado. Luego de eso, Blaine y Kurt se quedaron mirando nuevamente, y yo con Finn de la misma manera. Era como si nos comunicáramos solamente a través de miradas. El silencio reinó el momento, pero no era un silencio incómodo, era todo lo contrario, estaba completamente segura que ninguno de los cuatro quería que ese momento acabara. Pero como todas las cosas buenas, tenía que terminar.

- ¡¿Kurt?! ¡¿Rachel?! – empezó a gritar el papá de Kurt, interrumpiendo nuestra silenciosa comunicación.

- ¡¿Sí, señor Hummel?! – grité un poco enojada.

- ¡Vengan, ya es tarde! – y se devolvió para la casa.

- Bueno, supongo que ya nos tenemos que ir, ¿no es así, Kurt? - le pregunté un poco apenada.

- Sí – respondió con una pena tal vez mayor que la mía.

- Fue un gusto haberte conocido… "chico misterioso" – le dijo Blaine a Kurt con una adorable sonrisa.

- Igualmente, "chico misterioso" – le respondió Kurt con otra adorable sonrisa.

Luego empezaron a reírse. Yo miraba extrañada la situación, no porque no entendiera el porqué, sino porque hacia mucho tiempo que no veía reír a Kurt de esa manera. De repente sentí que alguien me daba un beso en la mejilla, giré mi cabeza y me encontré con Finn.

- Adiós, Rachel – me dijo.

- A-adiós, F-Finn – dije apenas por la sopresa de ese dulce beso.

Tomé a Kurt de la mano y me dispuse a irme, pero antes de eso no dejé pasar desapercibido el momento en que Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt para luego soltarla, y tampoco dejé pasar desapercibido el sonrojo y la sonrisa de Kurt que tuvo el resto del día. Y también el resto de la semana.

* * *

Pasó un año y esa sonrisa en el rostro de Kurt desapareció lentamente.

Por suerte llegó Halloween, yo decidí disfrazarme de una novia esta vez, y Kurt se disfrazó de la misma manera que el año pasado. No se sentía seguro de salir sin su antifaz luego de que unos niños la semana pasada lo molestaran.

Pasamos casa por casa hasta que nuestras bolsas quedaron completamente llenas.

Decidimos irnos a la casa, aunque no pude dejar de notar la cara de decepción de Kurt, y yo tampoco podía sacar la mía de mi rostro.

Ya estábamos a mitad de camino cuando pude ver el cambio en la cara de Kurt, una sonrisa deslumbrante y unos ojos brillosos se apoderaron de su rostro. Volteé para ver qué era lo que tanto miraba Kurt, y cuando lo hice no pude evitar sonreír yo también.

Eran Blaine y Finn.

Caminamos hasta quedar frente a frente con ellos, y fue imposible contenerlo, así que mi risa rompió el silencio.

- ¿De qué te ríes, Rachel? – preguntó Finn de manera curiosa.

Si no fuera porque ya estaba roja por la risa, estoy segura que el cambio de mi tez hubiera sido drástico.

Él recuerda mi nombre.

- Es solo que nuevamente estás disfrazado de un zombie – dije un poco más calmada.

- ¡Oh! Sí, supongo que me gustan los zombies. Esta vez me vestí solo con un traje negro – dijo avergonzado.

- No tienes porqué sentir vergüenza, Finn.

Y su cara se tornó roja… ¿será posible que fue por mis mismas razones? Mejor no ilusionarse, solo tengo doce años.

- Me alegra verte de nuevo, Kurt – dijo Blaine.

- A mí también me alegra, Blaine. No sabes cuánto.

Y fue como si estuvieran coordinados, ya que al mismo tiempo a los dos los reinó el nerviosismo, y el sonrojo se apoderó de sus rostros.

Decidimos irnos a sentar a algún lado para así poder conversar. Comenzamos hablando de nuestros gustos y hobbies, y fue algo curioso, ya que todos coincidimos en que nos gusta cantar. También supe que a Finn le gusta el fútbol americano, le cuesta mucho bailar, usa siempre un reloj que le dio su papá que murió en la guerra; y también me fijé más detalladamente en cómo era físicamente, es decir, obviamente sigue igual de alto, pero sus ojos eran de un hermoso café, y su sonrisa podría iluminar un cuarto totalmente oscuro.

Además supe cómo era Blaine. Él era bajito en comparación a Finn y a Kurt, usaba gel en su pelo oscuro porque dice que no le gustan sus rulos, está obsesionado con los corbatines, quiere estar en Broadway, y aunque tiene la misma edad que yo y Kurt, doce años, dice que le gusta el café, ya que ha tomado un par de veces y le gustó.

Pude notar las semejanzas que tenía con Kurt en respecto a gustos, de hecho, existían demasiadas. En mi opinión, eran dos niños que se encontraron y están destinados a estar juntos. Obviamente aún son muy jóvenes, pero para mí que ellos dos son almas gemelas. A su corta edad, los dos quieren vivir en Nueva York para ser reconocidos actores de Broadway, igual que yo.

El único problema es que se niegan a sacarse el antifaz, eso nos causó un poco de confusión a mí y a Finn, que aunque nos conocemos hace como media hora, nuestra conexión fue tan grande que ahora es como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida.

Cuando el papá de Kurt nos llamó como el año anterior, para decirnos que nos fuéramos a casa, los dos no pudimos esconder la tristeza en nuestras caras.

- Entonces… adiós Rachel – dijo Finn dándome un beso en la mejilla, tal como lo hizo la vez anterior.

- Adiós Finn - dije con una sonrisa - ¿Vamos, Kurt?

- ¿Ah? Sí, claro. Por supuesto, solo…

Kurt bajo la mirada y sonrió, yo también lo hice y vi como las manos de Blaine y Kurt estaban entrelazadas.

- Ya… ya tienes que irte, Kurt – dijo Blaine en un suspiro.

- Sí, es solo que… no quiero.

- Pues tendrás que hacerlo, o si no te van a castigar.

- Sí, tienes razón. Así que… emm… adiós, Blaine.

- Adiós Kurt.

Kurt se paró y deslizo su mano de la de Blaine como queriendo no soltarla nunca, trató de hacer durar el último tacto de sus manos, pero cuando ya no pudo más, soltó el agarre y caminó junto conmigo a la casa.

Ya era evidente, a Kurt le gustaba Blaine, o sino, ¿por qué al día siguiente hizo una cuenta regresiva para el próximo Halloween?

Su padre preguntaba reiteradas veces el por qué de la cuenta regresiva, pero Kurt no le respondía, y en vez de eso solo sonreía.

* * *

Cuando pasaron los 365 días, Kurt no paraba de mirar por las calles por algún indicio de esos dos chicos. Yo lo ayudaba buscando, ya que también tenía ganas de verlos, sobretodo a Finn. Y ya me estaba empezando a preguntar cómo estaría disfrazado, yo este año me decidí por ir vestida simplemente como yo, ya que me han hecho notar reiteradas veces que me visto raro.

Cuando ya pasó una hora, tal como el año pasado, yo con Kurt nos desilusionamos, obviamente no podía verlo en la cara de mi amigo porque tenía el antifaz, y sí, se disfrazó de lo mismo, pero los múltiples suspiros que daba me dieron los suficientes indicios para llegar a tal conclusión.

- ¡Kurt!

- ¡Rachel!

Oímos cómo dos voces gritaban nuestros nombres a nuestras espaldas. Ya conocíamos esas voces, así que esperanzados nos dimos media vuelta y… teníamos razón. Corrimos hacia ellos para poder abrazarlos. Es imposible creer que pudiéramos esperar un año para volver a verlos.

- ¡Blaine, pensé que no vendrías! – exclamó Kurt.

- ¿Cómo podría no venir? ¡He esperado este día por un año!

Y comenzamos a conversar, en un momento Blaine nos contó que estaba disfrazado de la misma manera que Kurt por las mismas razones: sus compañeros lo molestaban.

Hablamos de todas las cosas que hicimos en el año y también de las cosas que nos gustaría hacer en el futuro. Estuvimos así una hora, hasta que noté que Blaine estaba un poco triste.

- Blaine, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó Kurt, al parecer notando lo mismo que yo.

- Emm… no tanto.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Te pasó algo? – preguntó nuevamente un poco más preocupado.

- Es solo que… en dos meses más me voy a mudar a Westerville – respondió.

- Sabía que era por eso – dijo Finn apenado.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! – preguntó Kurt en un tono mucho más fuerte.

- Mis papás consiguieron trabajo allá. Dicen que me van a inscribir a una Academia llamada Dalson, o algo así.

- Dalton – corrigió Finn.

- P-pero… ¿tú también te irás, Finn? – pregunté un poco alterada.

- No, yo me quedo acá en Lima. Blaine es el que se va.

La conversación cambió notoriamente, tratábamos de hacer como si nada estuviera pasando, pero era imposible. Blaine se iba a ir, y eso significaba no solo que no lo veríamos en un año, sino que tal vez nunca lo volveríamos a ver.

- ¡Kurt! ¡Rachel! Ya es hora de entrar a la casa – gritó el papá de Kurt.

Esta vez ninguno de los dos respondimos, solo nos quedamos en silencio. De repente Kurt sonrió de manera nostálgica.

- Siempre traes un corbatín morado. Siempre es el mismo – le dijo Kurt a Blaine.

- Sí, es mi corbatín de la suerte. Todas las veces que lo uso me pasan cosas maravillosas.

- ¿Hoy día fue una de esas veces?

- Por supuesto – dijo alegre.

- ¿Qué pasó que fuera tan maravilloso?

- Te volví a ver.

El papá de Kurt nos volvió a llamar. Me despedí de Finn y de Blaine, Kurt se despidió de Finn, pero no pudo con Blaine cuando llegó el momento. Esas últimas cuatro palabras pronunciadas por Blaine hicieron querer nunca dejarlo ir. Pero la noticia de su mudanza hacían imposible el deseo de mi mejor amigo.

- Kurt, ya nos tenemos que ir. Tú sabes que a la tercera vez que tu papá nos llama no son buenas noticias para nosotros.

- Lo sé, lo sé – Kurt suspiró, realmente no quería hacer esto – Supongo que… tendré que decirte adiós, Blaine – dijo cuando una solitaria lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

- Hey, no llores – suplicó Blaine – Por favor.

Pero al ver que no había cambio, decidió arriesgarse y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Me miró nervioso preguntándome con la mirada si el gesto había sido demasiado, pero yo solo le sonreí tratando de decirle que fue lo justo y necesario.

Después de eso Blaine y Finn se despidieron y se fueron.

* * *

El año siguiente Kurt no quiso salir, pero yo sí lo hice, y me encontré con Finn. Tuvimos una larga conversación acerca de lo que habíamos hecho en el año. Él me contó que había perdido el contacto con Blaine luego de un par de meses.

Tuve que contarle eso a Kurt, para tratar de hacer que él diera vuelta la página y comenzara de nuevo, pero él no me hizo caso, y sinceramente lo entendía. La conexión que tuvo con Blaine era única, eso se puede demostrar fácilmente recordando el momento en que se conocieron, donde estuvieron un largo rato mirándose a los ojos. Kurt me contaba que se había enamorado solamente al ver sus ojos, tan puros e inocentes, pero que demostraban fuerza y valor. Además del hecho que ellos se vieron solamente tres veces aumentaba las razones de porqué Kurt y Blaine tenían _esa_ conexión.

* * *

Cuando cumplimos diecisiete, Kurt ya había "olvidado" esa parte de su vida, y lo digo así porque de vez en cuando Kurt empieza a pensar en él, en Blaine.

- Solo hay algo que no entiendo, Kurt – le dije captando su atención en uno de los tantos momentos que Kurt pensaba en Blaine - ¿Por qué siempre te negaste a quitarte el antifaz? ¿Por qué siempre te negaste a ver su cara? Ahora él ya no está, solo tendrás el recuerdo de la mitad de su rostro.

- Aunque para algunos suene ridículo, yo no necesitaba ver su cara, no necesitaba ver todo su rostro para amarlo. Me enamoré de su forma de ser, no de su físico, Rachel.

Conclusión: completamente enamorado.

* * *

Ahora estamos en William McKinley High School, Finn es mi novio y no podría ser más feliz por eso.

Este sábado se va a realizar una fiesta de disfraces para celebrar Halloween en el gimnasio, yo iré como una princesa y Finn como un príncipe zombie, tal como la vez que nos conocimos. Kurt no se veía muy feliz con la idea de este tipo de fiesta, es por eso que decidí hablar con él.

- … Solo trato de decirte que ir a la fiesta es una buena idea, te va a hacer bien.

- Pero dime cómo, Rachel… ¿cómo me va a hacer bien si la idea de usar un disfraz en Halloween me recuerda a… él? – dijo dolido.

- Creo que has estado mucho tiempo sufriendo por algo de lo que ahora ya debería estar en el pasado. Y siento mucho decirte esto Kurt, pero ya han pasado cuatro años, cuatro años desde la última vez que lo vimos – dije triste al darme cuenta del tiempo que ha pasado.

- Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero… Rachel, Blaine fue la primera y única persona que me hizo sentir especial. No puedo simplemente olvidarme de él.

- ¿Y cuánto necesitas? ¿Cinco… diez años más? Creo que deberías empezar a ver otra gente, tal vez eso te haga bien.

El sonido de la puerta de la habitación interrumpió nuestra charla.

- ¿Puedo entrar? - se escuchó decir desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Sí.

- Okey… emm, hola – saludó Finn cuando entró a la habitación – Kurt, recién hablé con un amigo y dice que estaría encantado en acompañarte a la fiesta este sábado. ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ir?

Kurt se quedó pensando un rato, hasta que aceptó la oferta. En un momento dudé de lo que le había dicho, seguía pensando que estar con otras personas le podría hacer bien, pero… no creía que sería tan pronto.

* * *

El sábado llegó rápidamente, solo faltaba una hora para que la fiesta comenzara. Kurt, en un símbolo de "último recuerdo", se colocó ropa negra y un antifaz del mismo color, tal como lo había hecho a los once, doce y trece años, sin olvidar su broche de hipopótamo, por supuesto.

Finn nos había informado que su amigo llegaría un poco tarde, y no pude dejar de notar la inseguridad de Kurt, obviamente no estaba preparado para estar con alguien.

Al llegar a la fiesta, yo con Finn nos pusimos a bailar inmediatamente, descuidando a Kurt. Pasó una, dos horas, y el acompañante de Kurt no llegaba, incluso llegué a la conclusión de que se había arrepentido.

- Vamos Kurt, no te desanimes – lo alenté.

Pero él seguía desilusionado y con la mirada apagada, hasta que…

Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y una sonrisa se asomó por su rostro, una sonrisa que hace mucho tiempo no apreciaba. Giré para ver qué o quién fue la causa de ese cambio, y comprendí todo.

Un joven de más o menos baja estatura, pelo cubierto con una gran cantidad de gel, ropa y antifaz negro, estaba parado en la entrada del gimnasio con la vista puesta en Kurt.

Era Blaine.

Kurt corrió a sus brazos y se abrazaron, quedándose así por un par de minutos, murmurándose cosas que no lograba oír.

- Finn… ¿cómo lo hiciste? – pregunté emocionada a mi novio.

- Facebook – respondió con una sonrisa.

Miré a Finn y le di un beso en sus labios, pero luego fuimos interrumpidos por unos alegres Kurt y Blaine.

- ¿Rachel?

- ¡Blaine! – exclamé dándole un fuerte abrazo.

- Tanto tiempo, sí que has cambiado.

- Tomaré eso como un cumplido.

- Definitivamente es uno.

- ¡Hey! – reclamó Finn.

- Tranquilo Finny, solo fue algo de amigo a amiga. Ni pienses que te quitaré tu novia – se defendió Blaine, con tono de broma.

- Espera un momento – interrumpí - ¿Cómo sabes que yo y Finn somos novios?

- Solo digamos que yo con Finn nos pusimos al día después de tantos años, y todavía faltan cosas por contar.

- Y… ¿cuántos tiempo te vas a quedar en Lima? – pregunté.

- Tengo planeado quedarme aquí hasta que me gradúe de esta escuela, para luego irme a Nueva York con ustedes tres.

- ¡¿Q-q-qué?! – preguntó Kurt sin entender.

- Oh, ¿acaso ya no quieren ir a Nueva York?

- Claro que queremos ir, pero… ¿cómo es eso de quedarte hasta que salgas de la escuela? ¿Te refieres a esta escuela? – preguntó nuevamente esperanzado.

- ¡Ah, eso! Supongo que tendré que decirlo explícitamente.

Blaine aclaró su garganta y se tomó su tiempo para pronunciar cuatro palabras que nos harían las personas más felices del mundo.

- ¡Me mudo a Lima!

A mí y a Kurt nos tomó tiempo asimilar todo en tan poco tiempo, la cara de mi mejor amigo no podía expresar mayor felicidad que en estos momentos. Prácticamente todos sus deseos se estaban haciendo realidad. Kurt abrazó a Blaine fuertemente y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, haciendo sonrojar notoriamente a Blaine.

De repente comenzó a sonar una canción lenta, Finn me invitó a bailar y yo acepté gustosamente, luego Blaine hizo lo mismo con Kurt.

Se encontraban abrazados, disfrutando del calor que el otro le otorgaba. En un momento Blaine se separa de Kurt y se saca el antifaz del rostro.

- Creo que ya es tiempo de que veamos nuestros rostros tal y como son, ¿no crees? – dijo mientras le quitaba el antifaz a Kurt.

Se quedaron mirando un largo tiempo, observando esos lugares que sus ojos no captaban por la interferencia del antifaz.

- Eres hermoso – dijo Blaine.

Kurt lo miró nuevamente a los ojos y se aferró más fuerte al cuerpo de Blaine, como queriendo no soltarlo nunca por miedo a que se fuera nuevamente.

* * *

La fiesta terminó, y los cuatro tuvimos que irnos caminando a nuestras respectivas casas. Blaine se iba a quedar en la casa de Finn por mientras, así que no había problemas en ello.

La noche había sido muy divertida, Blaine nos había contado sus pequeñas aventuras en Westerville, y nosotros les contamos las nuestras aquí en Lima. Había mucho que decir.

Kurt comenzó a observar algo en el cuello de Blaine, y una sonrisa se le formó. Los tres no podíamos sacarnos la curiosidad de la cabeza.

- ¿A qué se debe esa adorable sonrisa? – preguntó Blaine.

- Es solo que… llevas puesto tu corbatín de la suerte – señaló Kurt.

- Oh, sí… necesitaba usarlo esta noche – sonrió.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tú sabes por qué… es para que cosas maravillosas me pasen.

- Y supongo que sí pasaron cosas maravillosas.

- ¡Claro! Pero hubo una que logró hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo.

- ¿Cuál? – preguntó Kurt con sus brillantes ojos.

- Te volví a ver – respondió Blaine a medida que se acercaba a Kurt – Y ahora jamás me iré de tu lado, no otra vez, porque esos cuatro años que me mantuvieron distanciado de ti me hicieron dar cuenta de lo mucho que te necesito… y de lo mucho que te amo – concluyó.

Tanto Blaine como Kurt acortaron la distancia que existía entre ellos, uniendo sus labios de manera dulce y tranquila. Habían pasado cuatro largos años sin verse, y ahora se tenían el uno al otro, frente a frente. Se les dio la oportunidad de estar untos y ellos no dudaron en usarla, porque tal como había dicho cuando era niña, Kurt y Blaine son dos almas gemelas, y las almas gemelas merecen estar juntos… por siempre. Y eso es lo que ellos están destinados a hacer.

* * *

Holaaa! Aquí les traigo un nuevo one-shot.

Sí, tengo un fic pendiente, pero esta historia ya la tenía escrita, y estaba esperando para Halloween para publicarla, porque... bueno, es para lo ocasión, ¿no es así?

Espero que les guste.

Cariños

Anita :)


End file.
